


LUST 3

by Joy



Series: LUST [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: AU, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy/pseuds/Joy
Summary: It's time for Daniel to get laid at the club, in more ways than one and with more than one person.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill, Daniel Jackson/Jason Coburn, Daniel Jackson/Others, Jack O'Neill/Jason Coburn, Jack O'Neill/Others
Series: LUST [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010517
Kudos: 3





	LUST 3

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE 1: This is an OLD series, first written in 2005, then rewritten in 2014. It hasn’t been online for a few years because I took it down for an edit and forgot about it.
> 
> NOTE 2: This series is basically a PWP: Porn With Plot. It is Not exclusively J/D until the very end.

# Three: Overwhelming the Senses

Quietly shutting the door behind him, Daniel paused a moment and blew out a breath. He expected a welcome and when he got none, realized that he was alone in the living room of the suite. Jack and Jason’s door was not quite shut, and while he couldn’t hear anything too loud, Daniel didn’t need to be told what was going on beyond.

Trying to ignore his voyeuristic curiosity, he went to his room to undress, toeing off his shoes. He rubbed at his cock, aching to give it attention. There was a small urge to go back downstairs and find that handsome man from the library, but he wasn’t too sure about doing it. Thinking or fantasizing about getting laid was one thing. Actually going out on the hunt to do it was quite another.

As he slipped off his socks, Daniel paused yet again, this time staring at the bed. Laid out on top of the comforter was a bottle of lube and condoms. A gamut of emotions rapidly ran through him: anger, resentment, jealousy. What remained was mild annoyance and nervous energy. Jack and Jason had meant well, but he’d really rather not have them pushing him into a liaison with anyone.

Out of nowhere, the dream with the stranger came back to him with a vengeance. It filled him with a raw, erotic need and that familiar heat sent signals to his balls, urging him more strongly to go out and find someone. Find that man from the library. Swallowing hard, he entered the bathroom to take a leak. A shower would be good, he told himself. A long hot one with some long, private time with his hand.

As he flushed the toilet, he froze, perplexed at himself and the plan he’d just made. Alone, with his hand? What the hell was he thinking? With disgust, he left the bathroom and his eye caught the food service cart by the dining table. There was leftover shrimp cocktail but that was about it. The used plates were underneath, with the leftovers scraped into a refuse bucket. Jack and Jason were certainly neat.

Thinking about ordering up something for himself, Daniel still felt a bit nervous. He was hungry, but he wanted something other than food. He spied the ice bucket and the open bottle of champagne, so he filled the empty glass sitting on the table. Was it left there for him? Possibly. He sipped at the champagne, then downed half the glass and refilled it. Nice. Bubbly, slightly sweet. He headed for bedroom and told himself that there’d be no hand jobs unless someone else was doing it.

Standing the bedroom doorway, Daniel took a drink … and froze. Sounds from Jack and Jason’s bedroom finally caught his attention. They were very distinct and as if in slow motion, he turned his gaze toward their bedroom, listening hard to the low murmuring and the distinctive, rhythmic push of movement on a mattress. Other sounds–rapid, excited panting–made his dick twitch. Should he go look, indulge in some voyeurism? Looking at the slightly open door, he wondered if they’d left it ajar on purpose.

His pulse quickened and heart in throat, he stepped toward the door. The panting was a bit more audible and he detected two sounds, one slightly deeper than the other. A week ago, he wouldn’t have recognized those sounds. But he did now. Face flushed with concentrated excitement, he reached over and gently pushed the door open a few inches. The sounds inside became louder and he thought to push the door open just a bit more but found he didn’t have to.

To the left of the open door, and from where he could see, stood the long dresser and its backboard mirror. The golden lighting from the bedside table was soft enough and kept the glare from bouncing off its surface. Because of that, Daniel could clearly see what else was reflected on its surface. He couldn’t move, tantalized by what he saw, shocked by what he was doing. Participating in the forbidden. They hadn’t exactly given their permission, but what else did they expect, leaving the door open?

It was a slim justification, but justified or not, Daniel refused to look away. Kneeling on the bed, facing the mirror, Jack was spooned behind Jace, his hands around the front of Jason’s thighs, holding them open. Their skin shone with sweat and their bodies undulated and rocked with the moderate rhythm of their fucking. Jason’s hands were over his head, clasped behind Jack’s neck, and his eyes were closed, his face flushed with want and desire. Jack’s eyes appeared closed but Daniel couldn’t be sure. His lips were pressed behind Jason’s ear, against his sweat-dampened hair; his mouth was slack, like Jason’s, and his face was just as flushed.

It was obvious that they were both lost in the pleasure they were receiving from the other and Daniel couldn’t help but feel envy at how perfect they looked together, so relaxed, so involved. Daniel felt something ignite inside him as he watched them and his own breathing had begun to match theirs. His eyes were drawn to the bobbing of Jason’s erection as it moved in time to Jack’s steady, rhythmic thrusts. He stared, finding himself wanting to know what Jason would taste like, how he would feel inside him. He reached down to palm his cock, rubbing with intent, and the idea came to him that he could jerk off right there and they probably wouldn’t notice.

But Daniel’s self-prohibition against jerking off came back to him, and with it, that hesitant urge to go find someone. Someone to touch him, make him feel what Jason and Jack were feeling. Without a second thought, Daniel backed away and returned to his room, glad that he hadn’t taken anything else off yet. Putting on his shoes and socks, he tapped his pocket to make sure the key card was still there and he left the suite with a quiet click of the door.

Swallowing nervously, he looked up and down the corridor before starting for the stairs. When he got there, he stopped, suddenly indecisive. Would the handsome stranger who’d been assessing him still be in the library? If so, was he even available? Daniel didn’t think that likely. Not someone like that. He didn’t seem the type to just go back to his room and, well, jerk off.

Like he’d been planning to do. Daniel closed his eyes. God, he was such a wuss. What the hell was the matter with him? He’d never been like this before, not when he’d been actively dating men, so what was the problem now? Hand on the small column at the top of the staircase rail, he grit his teeth and told himself to get with the damn program.

“Signore Daniel?”

Startled, Daniel turned round. It was Giancarlo, and Daniel felt that warm flutter he’d experienced earlier. He’d never really took the man’s flirting seriously. After all, wasn’t it Giancarlo’s job to make his guests relax and have fun?

“Apologies, Signore, I did not mean to startle you.”

Daniel was immediately warmed by the man’s sincere concern and shook his head. “No apologies necessary. I’m just feeling very … never mind. What can I do for you?”

“That is my question, Signore.”

“I’m sorry?”

“You look … perhaps a little lost?”

Daniel gave him an embarrassed laugh and rubbed a forefinger along his chin. “Uh, no, not lost, just …” He gestured in the direction of his suite. “Jack and Jason are a little occupied and I thought I’d …” Go grab a fuck? ” … take a walk or … something.”

“I understand,” Giancarlo replied in a confidential tone.

He then smiled in such a captivating way that Daniel suddenly entertained the notion of fucking the staff. A brief question popped into his mind. Was the staff even permitted to mess around with the clientele? Daniel didn’t want to get the man in trouble, but the best way out of this quandary was to leave it up to Giancarlo. “Problem is, I don’t feel like walking,” he ventured.

“If I may say so, Signore, the sunlight is the time for walking. At night, the romance begs attention.”

Daniel couldn’t keep the smile from his own face. “I couldn’t have put it better myself, though there are times that romance likes the sunlight.”

Giancarlo winked at him. “Especially in the morning, sì?”

“Sì,” Daniel replied, clearing his throat as his eyes hungrily scanned the man before him. Go for it, he told himself. Give the man the opportunity. “Are you still working?”

“No, Signore. I am now finished,” Giancarlo replied.

Daniel could’ve sworn the man’s voice had just gone down an octave. “Then … may I ask a question?”

“Ask me whatever you wish,” Giancarlo told him, taking just the smallest step forward.

Had Giancarlo just made the first move? It was best to be clear. “Are you permitted to spend time with club members or guests?”

Giancarlo raised his hand and brushed the front of Daniel’s shirt, passing over his left pectoral before lowering his hand to take hold of Daniel’s. “I was not clear earlier?” he asked as he brought Daniel’s knuckles to his lips, repeating what he’d done earlier.

“I didn’t dare assume.”

“Then allow me to be clear. It is permitted.” Dropping Daniel’s hand, he brought his own to Daniel’s face, caressing his cheek, his chin. “Are you asking me to join you?”

Daniel swallowed again. “Yes. But are you allowed?”

“Sì, Signore,” Giancarlo replied, still preferring to keep it formal. Daniel had a feeling that he would keep that up until they were safely in his bedroom.

“Come with me?” he asked.

In answer, Giancarlo held out his hand and Daniel took it. Gripping firmly, he laced his fingers through Giancarlo’s and led the man back to the suite. Walking to the bedroom, with Giancarlo so close now, Daniel could smell the spicy scent of cologne as well as feel the man’s body heat. As Daniel shut the bedroom door, Giancarlo moved on ahead and stopped at the foot of the bed.

He undid his tie and opened his shirt, then with one hand on a bedpost, he passed his hand down his stomach. “Why are you still there, Daniel?”

“Admiring,” Daniel answered as he leaned against the door, taking a moment to stare at this beautiful man. So damn much of him to experience and he knew precisely where he’d begin.

“I prefer you here,” Giancarlo said, deliberately unzipping his trousers halfway.

Pushing off from the door, Daniel walked over, murmuring, “Stay the night?”

“Sì,” Giancarlo breathed just as Daniel took him in his arms and kissed him.

The man was candy and Daniel deepened the kiss, his desire guiding them to the center of the bed. Giancarlo fell gently onto his back with Daniel landing on top of him, and to Daniel’s delight and relief, his hands were everywhere. Not timid, not inexperienced. Thank god.

In fact, the more Daniel kissed him, the more he wanted to just keep doing it. The combination of the taste of him and the burn of his light facial hair was enough to send the lust in Daniel’s body into overdrive. Grabbing his open shirt, Daniel held it open as he brought his mouth to the man’s throat, inhaling and licking.

Pushing up, Giancarlo maneuvered them so they knelt before each other and began to return Daniel’s caresses. Biting over Daniel’s chin, he whispered, “Rip off my shirt.”

The sultry sound of the words had Daniel doing it a second later, yanking it down his arms and off his body, tossing it to the floor.

“Sì,” Giancarlo gasped, pleased, his hands roughly caressing Daniel’s chest.

“Now me,” Daniel ordered. With a hungry groan, Giancarlo kissed him hard as he grabbed and ripped, sending buttons flying. Falling backward, he groaned as Giancarlo pushed him into the bed, rubbing deliciously over him. Kissing his face, his mouth, Daniel pushed him off to strip off the rest of his clothes. Giancarlo followed his lead and Daniel bent to kiss over his chest, loving the feel of his short silky hairs. When he took a nipple in his mouth and sucked, Giancarlo hissed and grabbed his hair, pushing Daniel down to kiss him breathless.

Coming up for air, Daniel’s lover spied the lube and condoms and reached over to flick at a condom with a pinky nail. “You are prepared,” he smiled.

“Honestly, I wasn’t. They were in the drawer, but Jack and Jason placed them on the bed to remind me not to be alone.”

“Such beautiful, thoughtful men,” Giancarlo whispered.

“I don’t know if it was thoughtful,” Daniel frowned as Giancarlo dipped his head down and began to kiss and lick his way over Daniel’s collarbones and chest while his hands caressed the curve of his pecs. Tasting a nipple, he moved on, preferring to lick a stripe down the center of Daniel’s belly, stopping for a moment to dig into his navel and send spine-tingling waves of squirmy pleasure through Daniel’s balls.

“They care for you and you for them,” Giancarlo went on, tonguing his way down to his pubic hair.

“Yes,” Daniel answered, not wanting any more talk about his friends. “But right now, I care only about you.” He threaded his fingers through Giancarlo’s hair and tipped his head back, sighing as the man’s mouth and tongue touched his cock. The wet heat of it felt so damn good and Daniel was in bliss, or thought he was, till Giancarlo engulfed his shaft and pulled back, sucking firmly. “Oh god yes,” Daniel groaned, and groaned again and again.

Warm tension filled his balls and when Giancarlo moved down to his asshole, the tension increased. Daniel thrust gently, needs and urges filling his mind as Giancarlo circled his asshole with his tongue before thrusting inside. The rim job was sweet and aching, abruptly making Daniel change his mind in wanting to fuck the man. He wanted to be fucked. To have the man’s long, slender cock be the one to reintroduce his ass to the joys of anal sex. It would be better and there would be no momentary pain when he was finally with Jason. And Jack. The desire to feel their cocks inside him was something that had been growing, day after day, since the beginning of the dreams, and now that he was in a position to have it happen for real, Daniel was not about to let the pseudo-virgin thing get in the damn way.

“You are distracted,” Giancarlo said as he stopped that wonderful thing with his tongue and brought his fingers to Daniel’s hole, rubbing circles over the erogenous zone.

“No, I’m thinking,” Daniel told him as he turned on his side, lifting his top leg and bending his knee, giving Giancarlo room. “Please don’t stop.”

“I won’t,” Giancarlo answered as he leaned in, joining his tongue with his finger. “But you are somewhere else.”

“No,” Daniel breathed, mussing the man’s hair with his hand. “I’m not distracted. I was making up my mind. I’d like you to fuck me.”

Giancarlo was surprised. “You are sure? I thought perhaps it was me you wished to fuck.”

Daniel handed him the lube and Giancarlo began to rub it over his asshole, using wonderfully sensitive caresses. “Yes,” he said, closing his eyes. When Giancarlo inserted a finger, Daniel sucked in a breath and grabbed his hand, pushing his finger further inside. Dropping his mouth open, Daniel arched back, muttering “yes” again as he guided that finger in and out of his ass. Choosing his words carefully, Daniel stilled the man’s hand, then opened his eyes and looked at him. “It has been a very long time for me, Giancarlo, and I want you to be my first before I have anyone else.”

Giancarlo said nothing, but Daniel detected pleasure and want behind those light hazel-blue eyes and reddened lips as the man stared at him. “Are you okay with–” he started to say, but Giancarlo moved quickly over him, his hand remaining at his hole. He nuzzled him, whispering heated, rapid words.

“Amerei essere dentro te, Daniel. Sei un banchetto sulla mia anima.” Then he kissed him, hard, pressing Daniel into the mattress.

Getting off from the feel of his weight, the responsive tongue in his mouth, and the hard cock smearing pre-come just under his navel, Daniel took in the words, absently registering the translation inside his mind. I want to be inside you, Daniel. You are a feast upon my soul.

The rest of his mind whispered things about passionate Italians as two fingers were inserted. Sucking in a breath, Daniel lifted his hips and dropped his head back, listening to the way his lover spoke to him as he was prepared and opened. Giancarlo whispered sensual words, broken with pauses, pants, and few kisses that were planted along his thighs.

“Jesus,” Daniel gasped. He reached up, threading his fingers through Giancarlo’s thick hair, grabbing handfuls when three fingers went in and one of them found his prostate. “Ohmygod, yes,” he whispered. Squeezing his eyes shut against the caress, Daniel grabbed his cock and stroked in time with Giancarlo’s busy hand. It didn’t take long before Daniel’s limbs were quivering. “Can’t do this much longer,” he panted, knowing he could come. Ass slick, cock hard, he opened his eyes and locked them on Giancarlo’s as the man maneuvered over him and pressed his cock against his ass. “Yes,” Daniel told him through half-lidded eyes, then bit his bottom lip and raised his knees as Giancarlo pushed past the tight barrier.

Tight heat and the sensation of being filled, that was what Daniel remembered. But he’d forgotten how his balls and cock tingled when a cock filled his ass. “So good,” he gasped, then hardly said much at all as he was introduced to Giancarlo’s extensive experience and deep passion. As the man fucked him, Daniel tried to talk, tried to tell him how good it was, but he found his mouth thick, his brain unable to verbalize. All he could manage was, “Fuck me,” and “Oh yeah,” and “Harder, faster,” while his hands roamed over the man’s tanned, hairy chest and abdomen. So gorgeous, Daniel thought. So fine.

When Daniel reached up and tweaked the man’s nipples, twisting lightly, Giancarlo stuttered a few strokes and hitched his breath.

“I am going to …” he began to say.

Daniel reached up and touched his face, a finger slipping inside his mouth. “Suck.”

Hungrily, Giancarlo sucked and at the same time, he increased his rhythm, hips snapping quickly against Daniel’s ass, cock riding relentlessly over his gland. Daniel reached down with his other hand and began to stroke his cock quickly, small moans escaping his throat as his balls tightened up. The combination of sensations, from Giancarlo’s mouth and cock, and Daniel’s hand on his own–it was more than enough. “Yes!” Daniel rasped, hand a blur as he neared the edge.

Giancarlo murmured again in Italian, the words slurred and rapid, his tone higher as he reached his peak. “Tutto il mondo per te, Daniele, Tutto il mondo per te.”

The whole world for you. “Oh god!” Daniel cried out, throwing his head back as his climax rocketed through him, sending waves of pleasure with each pulsing release. His come shot thickly, hitting his chest, hitting Giancarlo’s.

“Sì, Daniele,” he shouted before dropping down on top of him to kiss him hard, his hips jerking from each pulse of his orgasm.

The pleasure began to fade too quickly and the next groans came from both of them as Giancarlo’s soft cock slid from his body. “Damn it,” Daniel started to say but the complaint was stifled by Giancarlo’s mouth as he kissed him again.

Daniel put his arms around him and wrapped his legs behind the man’s thighs, moaning into his mouth. When Giancarlo broke the kiss and looked down at him, there was a slight frown on his face. “What is it?” Daniel asked.

“You asked me to spend the night.”

“Sì. You want to leave?”

“No,” he said.

“Then what is it?”

“There will be more, yes?”

Daniel smiled and squeezed with his arms and thighs. “Sì.”

Just under an hour later, when he gave back what Giancarlo had given him, Daniel marveled at the way he surrendered to him, the way he writhed underneath his undulating hips. He loved the way the sweat flattened the dark hair on his chest and abdomen, creating tantalizing designs and he loved the way Giancarlo cried out in Italian when Daniel flipped him over and fucked him on his stomach. His last thought before finally sleeping for the night was, God, it was good to be back.

. . . . .

There was a lot to be said for waking up next to a beautiful lover, only Daniel didn’t have the chance. Giancarlo was already dressed and standing next to the bed when Daniel turned over and felt the empty space. “Gotta go?” he asked, leaving a tiny bit of regret in his tone.

Giancarlo threaded his fingers through Daniel’s hair as he bent over and kissed him lightly. “Sà, Daniele.” He gave him a broad smile as he straightened and whispered, “Arrividerci, amore mio.”

Daniel gave him another nod, then watched his ass as the man turned and left. With a sigh, he turned over and went back to sleep.

Waking hours later, Daniel stretched lazily in his bed, registering only a slight soreness in his ass and dick. He’d overindulged himself, he thought guiltily, but Giancarlo definitely hadn’t minded. In fact, his smile had said so just before leaving. He’d actively encouraged Daniel to exhaust himself and so Daniel had. God, he had.

His dick twitched as he remembered and his next thoughts weren’t of Giancarlo. They went unerringly to the man he’d seen in the library. A minute later, he thought of Jack and Jason, and frowned, wondering why the hell he hadn’t thought of them first. Was he already accepting their command-like suggestion that he see others? Yes, but it bothered him that it hadn’t been his own idea. They were right, of course, but he would have preferred to be the one to say no to relationships.

Was he still annoyed with Jack? No. He could feel some tension inside him and as Daniel lay there and thought, he realized where it was coming from as he palmed his balls. He wasn’t used to sex and had to start all over again.

With a new surge of annoyance, Daniel threw an arm over his face and lay there, controlling the resentment that threatened to rise up. Yes, he was back, having sex again, but unless he wanted to risk doing damage to himself, he had to take his time. With a sigh, he rolled out of bed, wishing he’d taken the robe from behind the bathroom door. He didn’t want to put on any clothes and for a moment, he hesitated, rubbing the left cheek of his ass.

“Screw it.” He grabbed his shoulder bag and walked out of his room. Finding no one about, he also found the bathroom blessedly free of use. He slipped inside and started up the shower.

Brushing his teeth in the shower while he rinsed off the dried come and sweat, Daniel thought again of Jack and Jason, of the night before. Regret filled him as he reprimanded himself for being such a wuss. He should have watched them get off and if the opportunity presented itself again, he would. His dick twitched, as if in agreement. Daniel shook his head as he palmed himself, wondering where the hell the hormonal urges were coming from. He’d never been this horny after a good night and he had to figure out a way to get his body to calm the fuck down. It had to be the fault–if fault was the word–of the dreams.

At that moment, he realized he hadn’t had any of the dreams that had plagued his sleep. “Sonofabitch,” he mouthed as he stuck his head under the water. Just what part of his subconscious had decided that dreams were the way to get him to have sex again? Where had that come from? Daniel scoured his mind for the answer but came up with nothing. With a shrug, he decided there really wasn’t a need to analyze. It was time, that’s all. This was the way it was supposed to happen. Things in life just worked that way.

Finished with his teeth, he refocused his mind on another indulgence–the hot water and its curative effects. He let it wash over him, relaxing his muscles, calming his mind. Unfortunately, his body was still filled with tension, still hot-wired for sexual activity. His skin tingled and the beating hot water on his dick started to wake it up even more.

He shouldn’t have been surprised by this, given the rest of his body’s reactions, but he was. Looking down at his erection, he sighed and willed himself to think of the day ahead and what else he could do at the club, then chuckled softly because he couldn’t think of anything. As a newcomer, all activities at this place were geared toward getting laid. Jason had said there was a swimming pool, and if that wasn’t a foreplay sport, Daniel didn’t know what was. Well, next to dancing. Did they have a nightclub here? He shook that idea away. It wouldn’t matter if they did because it would take him a few visits to get comfortable enough dancing. It was annoying, but he’d always been that way. Was it time to change that thought?

He didn’t have time to analyze that question because a knock on the bathroom door disturbed him.

“What?” he called out. The door opened and Jason’s voice filled the room.

“Hey, mind if I wash up?”

“Hey,” Daniel answered, almost hating the way his cock reacted to Jason’s voice. “Go ahead.”

Jason frowned a little at the tone of Daniel’s voice, but Daniel wasn’t a morning person so perhaps he just needed a little coffee. Looking at the mug in his hand, he asked, “You soaped up or are you rinsing?”

That got Daniel’s attention. “Rinsing, why?”

Jason grinned as he walked over to the side of the shower away from the head and opened the door. “Figured you’d want this.”

Daniel wiped his eyes and stared at the white ceramic mug. And smiled. “You’re a saint,” he said, taking it.

“I know,” Jason answered as he went to the toilet and lifted the lid. “Invitations have been sent out for my canonization.”

Daniel laughed and as a result, choked on his coffee. “Wise ass.” Jason chuckled and Daniel ignored him, drinking half the contents before setting the mug on the rim of the tub and closing the door. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” After taking a leak, Jason pulled off his t-shirt and hung it on a hook before starting to brush his teeth. Around the brush, he mumbled, “I heard you had a good time with Giancarlo last night.”

Daniel froze, caught off-guard, then closed his eyes and sighed. “Meaning you heard or you saw him leave?”

“The former,” Jason mumbled, then spat out the paste.

Daniel cringed. He’d been so content about being able to make noise that he’d actually forgotten that Jack and Jason would have heard them. A second later, he shook his head. Why should that bother him when he was so turned on listening, and watching, Jack and Jason? The simple answer was that he wasn’t used to it. The complex answer was he hated being a hypocrite, but he was feeling perversely secretive about Giancarlo. Plus, it didn’t make sense to be embarrassed. They’d practically pushed the man into his lap.

“You’re awfully quiet,” Jason told him.

Daniel smirked to himself as he continued to rinse himself off. Jason was baiting him. Fine, two could play that game. “You’re not the only one to hear some things.”

“I think there was more to it than just hearing.”

Daniel’s eyes widened. “Are you telling me you left the door open on purpose?”

At the sink, Jason smiled around his toothbrush as he looked at Daniel through the clear glass of the shower door. “So I take it you saw something.”

Daniel paused, focused on the word ‘saw’. “You wanted me to?”

Jason didn’t answer and Daniel pursed his lips with amusement and shut off the water. Opening the door and taking the towel off the hook nearby, he threw Jason an accusatory look. “Interesting how you two have this exhibitionist streak.”

Jason only glanced at him as he rinsed his mouth. Truth was, he was a bit jealous and he didn’t like feeling that way. When Daniel stepped out of the shower and smirked at him, he frowned in confusion, not daring to assume what that look meant. “What?” he asked, reaching for his razor.

Rubbing the towel over his body, Daniel felt his dick respond just looking at Jason without his shirt on. He turned away. “You two looked good together.”

Jason’s frown deepened. “Daniel, we’re not to–“

“All I’m saying is that you looked good together.”

“Ah huh. What’s on the agenda for today? Any ideas?”

“That’s what I was gonna ask you,” Daniel replied, finally turning around. Jason wiped his mouth with the hand towel and stepped away from the sink so that Daniel could use it. He leaned against the wall and watched as Daniel wrapped the towel around his waist and leaned against the sink to shave. “Nothing to recommend?” Daniel asked through the mirror.

Jason grinned. “I’ve lots of things to recommend. We just don’t have the time, or strength, to do all of them in one weekend.”

“Pity,” Daniel answered as he spread the shaving cream on his face. Finished, he looked at Jason through the mirror and caught the man eyeing his towel-clad ass. The fact of it made his dick twitch once more. “Something else on your mind?”

Jason glanced up, broken from his examination, and grinned almost shyly. “No.”

As he removed some of the shaving cream, Daniel noticed that Jason hadn’t bothered putting his undershirt back on. And he wasn’t in any hurry to leave, either. “There’s something. Unless you just want to watch me shave. Kinky, but hey, who’m I to judge.”

The look Jason gave him was the sexiest damn look he’d ever seen on the man. The look of want. And wanting him. Daniel chuckled. “You have a kink about shaving cream?”

“What makes you ask that?”

“The way you’re looking at me.”

Jason smiled playfully and pushed away from the wall to move up behind him, placing his hands on Daniel’s shoulders. “Looking at you how, exactly?”

“Like that,” Daniel challenged.

Jason’s smile turned almost predatory as he stared at Daniel’s reflection, then kissed his shoulder while his eyes were still on Daniel’s. When Daniel tilted his head back and took a swipe up his throat with the razor, he said, “I’ve always wanted to shave you.”

Daniel was so surprised, he moved the razor away from his face. “Are you serious?”

Jason nodded, grinning at Daniel’s reaction. “It’s not a kink about shaving cream. It’s a kink about shaving.” He reached around and covered Daniel’s razor hand with his own. “Do you trust me?”

“Holy shit, you are serious,” Daniel said, turning around to face him. Jason nodded again, waiting. Daniel gave him a hesitant, stunned smile, actually finding himself warming to the idea. “If I can trust you with my life, Jace, I think I can trust you to shave me. Just don’t slit my throat.”

“Any bloodletting will be minor,” he teased. “Sit on the sink, it’ll be easier.”

“I can stand still, Jason.”

“Yeah, but I can’t if your dick is near mine,” Jason smirked and pushed Daniel gently down.

Daniel laughed softly, but when Jason pushed his knees apart and settled between them, his mind went south. “This position is only going to cause trouble.”

“Don’t worry, my hand won’t slip,” Jason assured.

When he pressed in, Daniel placed his hands against his chest. “Jason, if you keep doing that, you won’t be shaving anything.”

“I’ll be careful,” Jason answered with a grin as he pulled his hips back slightly. “You could always consider this foreplay.”

“You’re joking,” Daniel grinned as he handed Jason the razor.

“I’m not,” Jason said as he lifted his chin and began, taking long slow swipes between longer glances into Daniel’s eyes.

Daniel gazed back, using Jason’s eyes as a focus tool so he wouldn’t move too much. But as he stared into his eyes, he found himself studying Jason’s face and noticed for first time in their friendship that his dark eyes held bits of violet in them, almost as if there were amethyst crystals buried in there somewhere.

When Jason placed his long fingers carefully around Daniel’s throat as he drew the razor over his skin, the touch sent pleasant tingles through Daniel’s balls. He lost himself in the touch and became aware of Jason’s scent mixing with the not-so-subtle ‘rain’ scent of the shaving cream. Jason’s gaze was intensely focused on every move of the blade, every part of his face, as he collected both stubble and shaving cream.

When finished, Jason wet the washcloth and slowly ran it over Daniel’s face, waiting for Daniel to take it from him and do it himself, but when Daniel didn’t, he grinned and continued.

“What’s funny?” Daniel asked, noticing the quick, broad smile.

“I expected you to do this part yourself.”

Daniel blinked, surprised that he actually hadn’t thought of taking over. Covering, he said, “Well, you seemed to be having too good a time doing this and I didn’t want to ruin it for you.”

Jason snickered. “Liar. You like this.” When he stopped, he caught the dilation of Daniel’s eyes. “Tell me I’m wrong.”

“You’re not wrong. But you really were zoning.”

“I know, sorry.”

“For what? Enjoying yourself?”

Jason gave him a mischievous smile. “You really do have a beautiful face.”

“Stop it.”

“I worship at your altar,” Jason continued, leaning forward to nuzzle and laughing when Daniel leaned away. “Okay, sorry.”

“You’re not,” Daniel said, laughing and playfully slapping Jason’s cheek, endeared by the sheepish look that came over his friend’s face. “Just so we’re on equal footing here, I was just going to say the same thing about you.”

“Say what?” Jason asked as he picked up the hand towel to dry Daniel’s face and throat but this time, Daniel took it from him.

“You have a beautiful face.” Jason’s brows rose in surprise. “And do you know that your eyes have violet sparks in them?”

Jason paused, then smiled. “You noticed.”

“I noticed.”

“The last person who had was my mom.”

Daniel knew that was a long time ago. “You can’t be serious,” he said, surprised. “Jack hasn’t noticed?”

“If he has, he hasn’t said anything. Probably because he’s not the type.”

Daniel had expected Jason to balk at the question, at the implication of a relationship, but Jason didn’t bat an eyelid. Daniel had to wait for another opportunity to catch him out. Expecting Jason to say something else, he waited, then realized that Jason was studying his eyes. Smirking, he asked, “See anything?”

“Nothing but different hues of gorgeous blue. I could get lost in them.” While fucking, he thought.

“Oh really?” Daniel asked sarcastically.

“Really,” Jason said, no longer studying but staring.

Daniel stared back … and felt the air change between them, becoming heavy with the sexual tension he’d been trying to ignore and now couldn’t. Now that Jason wasn’t doing anything, the feel of his body between Daniel’s thighs made his pulse quicken and his head swim a little. Looking at Jason’s lips, examining the slight upturn of the bow, Daniel raised his hand, meaning to wipe away a little sweat from Jason’s upper lip, but Jason surprised him by catching his hand. “You have sweat–“

“God, you’re so fucking sexy,” Jason whispered huskily before capturing his mouth, tongue asking for entrance and upon getting it, began a long, gentle battle that needed no victor.

Daniel sighed heavily through his nose as Jason’s hands caressed his back before sliding down to his waist, his thighs, and up over his chest to cup his pecs. The swift caresses were more than enough and Daniel knew that this was no tease. Jason wasn’t going anywhere but to bed. Breaking off for air, Daniel brushed his lips back and forth over Jason’s, memorizing the feel of them against his own. With one hand threading through his thick, silky hair, Daniel placed the other on Jason’s face, thumbing over the lip he’d been examining. “I love your mouth,” he said, then sucked in a breath when Jason nipped at his thumb and grabbed it between his teeth. When he sucked it slowly into his mouth, Daniel’s eyes half-lidded.

“We have to move,” Daniel told him.

“Yes, we do,” Jason whispered back. He didn’t remember opening the door, but they were both moving so fast, with Daniel’s fingers inside the waistband of his jeans. Jason felt his cock swell at the commanding touch and his palms tingled with that type of weakness only pleasure could remove.

In Daniel’s room, he half-stumbled toward him as Daniel moved backward onto the bed. “I want you so badly.”

“Except you’re not naked,” Daniel grinned, fingers moving to open Jason’s jeans.

“I will be,” Jason whispered, helping.

A few seconds later, he was kicking his jeans to the floor and when he turned back, he hovered over Daniel like a seductive predator, letting out a groan as pre-come spilled from his cock. The image of Daniel under him, looking so goddamn fuckable … Jason couldn’t help but wonder if it was possible to come just from looking. He’d had premature shots before, but not very often, and he hoped this wouldn’t be one more added to that short list.

“Something, Jace?” Daniel asked as he slid his hands up over Jason’s chest, fingers catching over the taut nipples and hard, curved muscle. He rubbed them with the heels of hands, damn near dying when Jason’s eyes hooded. “That’s a good look for you,” he whispered.

“What?” Jason asked, eyelids starting to close.

Daniel lightened his touch, making Jason’s skin pebble with goosebumps. “That ‘just holding on’ look.”

“I’ve been holding on for a week, Daniel.”

“So have I, actually. So, you wanna play this by ear or establish things right now?”

“Establish things?” Jason asked, confused, as he opened his eyes to stare down at him.

Daniel cleared up the confusion when he reached down between them and took hold of his semi-hard cock and with the other hand, palmed Jason’s ass. “Am I playing catcher or are you?”

The words sent images, promises of fantasies imagined. Jason let out a sigh and claimed his mouth again as he yanked away the towel covering Daniel’s body, slinging it across the bed. When he pulled back and watched Daniel bite his lip teasingly, Jason growled at him.

“What’s funny?” Jason asked, running his thumbs along the sensitive skin of both inner thighs.

“You’re so impatient,” Daniel answered, his smile turning into a gasp as Jason’s thumbs hit a zone. “And talented.”

“I’ve been waiting to show you,” he answered, and before Daniel could respond, he quickly slid down and brought his lips to where his thumbs had been, biting at the soft and tender skin. It tickled in that sexy way and Daniel laughed and grabbed at his hair again, locking his fingers in the soft mass. He didn’t pull Jason away, but he flinched as if he would.

“Want me to stop?” Jason asked, nipping now, edging closer to his balls.

“Not unless you want to be severely injured,” Daniel chuckled softly. When Jason nuzzled his balls before taking one into his mouth, Daniel spread his legs wider, closed his eyes, and tightened his fingers just a bit. “God,” he whispered, the sound almost begging, and when Jason hummed a hungry groan, Daniel hissed inwardly. “Damn it, if you do that with my cock in your mouth, I can’t be held responsible.”

Jason smiled mischievously, letting the ball slip out of his mouth so he could tongue its surface. Moving to the other, he hummed again, then let go and went after his cock. When he hummed this time, Daniel brought his ass off the bed, clutching Jason’s hair painfully.

“Damn it, Jason.”

Jason only smiled to himself and went to work. It didn’t take him long to have Daniel squirming and straining underneath him. Spit covered the shaft of Daniel’s cock and slid its way down the cleft and over the exposed hole. Jason happily drew his fingers over the trail and rubbed a thumbpad against the opening.

“Yes,” Daniel groaned.

Jason sucked slowly as he moved his thumb in circles, preparing him, warning him, before pushing his index and middle fingers past the tight barrier. He left Daniel’s cock and moved down, tonguing around the hole as his fingers slowly moved in and out. “I’m gonna fuck you,” he whispered just before Daniel let go of his hair and grabbed the bed, fisting the material.

“Yes,” was the only thing Daniel could think to say.

As he pulled his knees to his chest, body rocking in time with Jason’s agile tongue, Daniel detected a noise coming from the direction of the half-open bedroom door. He knew he’d closed it before, so had it been Jack who had opened it? He couldn’t see anyone standing there, however, but who else would have been there? And why had Jack moved away?

“Jack was watching,” he whispered.

Jason grinned and stiffened his tongue to draw circles around the puckered hole. “He has a thing. Do you want to close the door?”

Daniel didn’t need to think that one over. “No. Besides, fair’s fair. I watched you. I’m just wondering why he didn’t stay.”

“Maybe because you didn’t watch us come off.”

“No …” Daniel drawled. “I needed to get … out.” At that moment, Daniel wanted Jack to watch him, not go anywhere else. “He hasn’t left, has he?”

Jason lifted up and looked over his shoulder, then back around to Daniel. “I don’t think so. He really does get off on watching.” Jason moved up then, keeping his body between Daniel’s legs. “So do I.” He emphasized the statement by curling his fingers around his own cock and jerking himself off. Daniel watched and soon copied him, loving how freely they could do this and not feel embarrassment.

“Time,” Jason said, lowering to claim a kiss.

Daniel intensified it, distracting Jason as he maneuvered them around on the bed until they faced the door. Breaking away, Daniel turned over, leaning on his knees and forearms, and looked up over his shoulder. “Ready?”

Jason’s mouth fell open and he shook his head, smiling slowly as he stroked his condom-covered erection. “You have to ask?”

“Not really,” Daniel said as he reached underneath to stroke his cock.

Jason picked up the lube from where Daniel had left it the night before and squeezed a generous amount over Daniel’s hole. Sliding two fingers in once more, he said, “You want to see him and you want him to see your face.”

Before Daniel thought about an answer, Jack appeared in the doorway … naked, grabbing the doorframe overhead and with his other hand, he took hold of his already-stiff cock. Saying nothing, he looked at both Daniel and Jason with a possessive need and spread his feet apart as his hand began to move.

“Goddamn,” Daniel whispered, amazed at how sexy Jack looked. He then half-lidded his eyes and lowered his head, the top of his crown touching the bed as Jason took hold of his hips and pushed inside. Daniel groaned softly as he pushed back, contracting his muscles against the invasion and helping Jason slide more easily into him. Shuddering from the combination pleasure of tingling and burning that washed over him, he gasped, “Jason,” as he reached over his head to grab fistfuls of the sheet.

From sucking Jason, Daniel knew he was a bit thicker than Giancarlo, but he felt a lot bigger around than he’d thought he would. When Jason groaned, Daniel couldn’t help but laugh a little and in the process, Jason sank in deeper.

“Goddamn it, don’t do that,” Jason breathed.

“Can’t help it,” Daniel replied.

“Payback’s a bitch,” Jason warned him as he grabbed hold of one of Daniel’s shoulders. The leverage allowed him to pull his hips back, cock sliding back out easily. The motion had both of them moaning, and moaning again as Jason thrust back in. “So tight,” Jason breathed. “So good.” He moved slowly, easily, getting them both used to the friction.

“This is payback?” Daniel asked, smiling around the pleasure.

“No, this is,” Jason replied before snapping his hips. It was his turn to smile as Daniel gasped and mashed his face against the mattress, fingers clutching the sheet convulsively. “Good?”

“Bastard,” Daniel breathed, unable to open his eyes. Good? Fuckin’ hell. “You know it is,” he gasped as Jason did it again.

And again. Over and over, the hard snap of his hips was exquisite, but the moment he angled his thrusts and touched Daniel’s gland, Daniel tightened his grip on the bed and raised his head, pushing his body back to get more.

“Like it?” Jason asked.

“God, yes. You do or you wouldn’t feel like a summer sausage in there.”

Jason started to laugh and as a result, his rhythm was thrown off. “Sonofabitch,” he growled, still laughing, and pushed Daniel onto his stomach. Lying on top of him, his weight pressing Daniel down, he snapped his hips again, this time pushing Daniel’s into the mattress. He increased his rhythm, moving faster and faster until they were both covering each other’s moans.

Biting at Daniel’s ear, making him laugh in return, Jason whispered, “Bastard, this is gonna be over too damn soon.”

“First times are like that I hear,” Daniel teased back, then gasped as Jason slid his hand underneath and took hold of his cock.

“Turn over,” Jason told him, stroking twice as he pulled his cock from his ass.

“Asshole,” Daniel growled as he slapped Jason’s hand away and rolled over. Looking up at him, finding him mussed, he pulled Jason down on top of him and kissed him hard. When they broke away, he asked, “Now what do you have in mind to make me come?”

“More of my cock up your ass,” Jason said, kneeling back. He grabbed Daniel’s ankle and raised his leg, holding it against his chest, then with a quick squirt of lube, he slowly slid his cock back inside. “Time for the last act,” he said softly as he tightened his hold on Daniel’s thigh and lifted, bringing Daniel’s ass off the bed. With his free hand, he placed Daniel’s hand around his cock. “Jerk off for me.” Jason kept his hand over Daniel’s for a few strokes before he moved it to caress his body. Staring down at him, he whispered, “You look so good,” then began to thrust, snapping his hips with the rhythm of Daniel’s hand.

“Oh god,” Daniel breathed, meeting Jason’s gaze as he reached up to caress his chest with his own free hand. Tweaking his nipples, he twisted them when Jason gave him a particularly good thrust and it earned him a few more. With a deep groan, he moved his hand from Jason’s chest down to his balls, pulling them up and rubbing them as his body was rocked by his lover’s thrusts.

It was then that he remembered Jack, but only because he heard the tell-tale sound of another fist pumping a cock. His cheeks flushed and his eyes widened as he continued to stare into Jason’s gaze. “Let him see,” he mouthed, words just barely a whisper, and Jason’s pupils dilated even more. Jason bent over him, leg pressed hard against his chest, and they both looked down, mesmerized by Jason’s cock moving in and out of Daniel’s ass and Daniel’s hand on his cock. They both knew that Jack could see it all.

The only drawback was that Daniel couldn’t watch Jack come, but he told himself that it was fine. Eventually, he’d get his chance. Right now, it was enough to know he was watching, and that Jason was watching him too. He suddenly wanted it quick and hard, but with some added spice. “Talk dirty, Jason.”

“About what?” Jason asked sarcastically as he panted through his exertions. “How I love the feel of your cock, the feel of your ass? The look on your face as I fuck you?”

Daniel half-lidded his eyes and rubbed his balls just a bit more firmly as he felt that orgasmic cliff loom closer. “More, Jason.”

“How dirty do you want it?”

“Filthy,” Daniel replied, eyes closing even more as the familiar heat began to climb.

“Feels so good, moving inside you, watching you react to me.”

“That’s not dirty, Jason.”

Jason laughed. “I can’t,” he said, laughing. “I don’t know what to say.”

“Tell me what you heard last night.”

“God,” Jason said, closing his eyes. “I heard the bed, heard your moans, and you’re so fucking sexy when you moan.” He paused, moving more slowly, smiling at the way Daniel opened his mouth when he rode over his gland. “I heard him yelling in Italian, heard the slap of skin … oh shit.” He slowed down even more, not wanting to come yet and knowing he almost had. “Now, give it back, tell me what you saw,” he bargained as he checked his hips and ground against Daniel’s ass, moving in a corkscrew motion that forced Daniel to bite his lips. He smiled in triumph as he repeated the same motions again and again. “C’mon, baby, talk to me.”

For some reason, Daniel couldn’t think of what to say. Then it came to him. “Did you like watching me, Jason?”

“God, yes,” Jason replied. “I like doing it to you even more, watching my dick in your ass and how you like it, too. How your lips and cheeks turn red, how your eyes roll up into your head during a particularly nice … thrust.”

Daniel’s eyes rolled up on cue. “God, yes.” He curled slightly, grabbing at Jason’s shoulders, knowing it was time. “Fuck me hard and fast. Now, Jason.”

Jason complied and as the speed brought that wonderful friction, aided by the lube, Daniel was just about there when he heard Jason whimper with lust. “Jason,” he said, then opened his eyes and realized that it wasn’t impending orgasm that made Jason moan. It was Jack.

He’d come up next to them, his hand rapidly stroking his cock inches from Daniel’s face. With a gasp, Daniel mouthed, “Yes,” just as Jack rubbed his cockhead over Daniel’s lips. Mouth watering, Daniel hungrily sucked him in and groaned as his orgasm rocketed through him. Sucking hard, he groaned even louder when Jack grabbed him by his hair.

“That’s it, suck me,” Jack growled.

“Fuck!” Jason shouted, grabbing Daniel’s thigh for leverage as he pounded into him, watching Daniel shoot his own climax over his fingers and onto his stomach. “Suck him, baby.”

“Fuck, yes,” Jack rasped as he thrust, loving the feel of his wet mouth, hot on his cock. With a groan of lust and joy, he shot his climax between those puffy, red lips, watching his come appear at the corners of Daniel’s mouth. “God, so hot,” he gasped, spurting harder at the sight of it, knowing Daniel wasn’t swallowing on purpose. When Jack looked into his friend’s eyes, he found them half-closed, Daniel’s expression rapturous, indulgent. “Beautiful.”

“Yes,” Jason gasped, pumping faster.

“Come on,” Jack encouraged as he reached up and grabbed a handful of Jason’s hair. “Come for us, baby,” he said harshly before kissing him hard. Jason moaned and jerked his hips, rocking both his lovers as he emptied his balls into Daniel’s ass.

“God damn,” Daniel murmured as he grabbed Jack’s cock and sucked over the shaft, loving the sound Jack made as he moaned into Jason’s mouth. Gasping, Jack broke the kiss, then nuzzled Jason’s face a moment before they both looked down into Daniel’s. “You two … together,” Daniel whispered, a tiny whimper at the end of the word as his sensitive balls twitched from the touch of his hand. “God.”

Jason smiled and eased his cock free before lowering Daniel’s leg to the bed. “Next time, I’m watching,” he said, removing the condom.

“If you can catch me in time,” Jack teased.

Daniel wiped his mouth and started to push up on his elbows just when Jack bent down and kissed him. “Morning,” Jack said with a grin. “Hungry?”

Daniel snorted. “For what exactly?” he asked as he slowly pushed both men away from him and sat up. Jack passed Jason a grin, then both men laid down on either side of Daniel and put their hands everywhere. Tickling.

“Breakfast,” Jack said when Daniel wriggled free and rolled off the bed to get away from them.

“So I guess that was the appetizer?” Daniel snorted as he went for the door.

“Breakfast has an appetizer?” Jason asked with a grin. “Where’re you going?”

“Shower. I got all dirty again.”

“In a lot of ways,” Jack said drily as he laid back on the bed and folded his hands under his head. “And you’ll be getting dirty a lot while you’re here.”

Daniel stared at him, feeling a strange mix of energy and satisfied satiation. “I hope you’re not planning to keep yourself to the last-minute participation.” He waited, knowing Jack wouldn’t leave that unchallenged.

“I hadn’t planned on it, no. Why?”

“I hadn’t planned on letting you.”

After Daniel disappeared from view and they heard the bathroom door shut, Jason laid down next to Jack and sighed, making a “tsk tsk,” sound. “You realize you’ve just tossed down the gauntlet, coming in like that.”

Jack nodded as he loosed an arm and wrapped it around Jason’s shoulders. His body was still thrumming from orgasm and he couldn’t ever remember having afterglow last that long. “I … couldn’t just watch. I love watching you, Jace, alone or fucking Giancarlo or those other guys. But with Daniel, it wasn’t possible.”

“I meant what I said, by the way,” Jason said, nodding in agreement with Jack’s words. “Watching you and him.” He turned to look at Jack, then leaned over and kissed him. “That was so fuckin’ hot, watching him suck you off.”

Jack groaned and rolled over on top of him, kissing him hard. When he broke for air, he stared down at Jason and felt his cock half-hardening again. Knowing Jason wouldn’t get any harder than that for a while, he purposely rubbed against him, grinning when Jason pretended to dislike it. “It’s different now, I think.”

Jason cleared his throat, then pulled Jack’s head down and whispered against his lips, “Because Dylan’s here.”

Jack nodded. “And if he’s seen Daniel already, we know exactly who Daniel will fuck next.”

Jason cocked his head to one side, a teasing look on his face. “I’m not so sure. You know how unpredictable they both are.”

Jack just grinned. “A hundred says Daniel nails that walking sex-on-a-stick tonight.”

“Tonight?”

“Tonight,” Jack said smugly.

“Sucker’s bet. How about who nails who. I say Daniel plays bottom.”

“Deal.”

“Don’t interfere, either.”

“Who me?” Jack pretended innocence, but there was even more confidence underneath. “I won’t have to.”

“I’ll just bet Daniel’s seen him already. Dylan was heading for the library when we arrived and you just know Daniel ended up in there when he went out.”

Jack nodded, getting ideas. “If Dylan sticks to his usual, he’ll be out on the court today.”

In the bathroom, Daniel had opened the door to say something about breakfast, but had paused, listening to their conversation. When Dylan’s name popped up, Daniel wondered–hoped, actually–that the man they were talking about was the dark-haired beauty he’d seen last night. As he closed the door and got back in the shower, Daniel began to get ideas of his own.

. .

Dressed in a white tank top, tan shorts, and brown leather sandals, Daniel was handing the Breakfast Steward a tip just when Jack exited the bathroom, the last to have cleaned up. “Breakfast is served,” he announced, closing the door to the suite and gesturing at the dining table.

“That was fast,” Jason said as he came out of the bedroom. Like Daniel, he was dressed for warm weather, but he looked more like a tennis pro, wearing all white and in white tennis shoes. It made his tan stand out all the more.

Daniel just stared.

“What?” Jason asked, looking down at himself.

“Nothing, just admiring,” Daniel said as he sat down.

Grinning, Jason sat down next to him. “Me, too. You look good.”

Daniel was about to answer when Jack caught his eye. Dressed similarly to Jason, in polo shirt, shorts, and tennis shoes, but he wore almost all navy blue, except for the white shoes. Daniel swallowed. “So does he,” he said, pointing. “Who is that?”

Jason snickered as Jack threw Daniel a look and sat down to his right. “Critic.”

“So not criticizing. You look better than we do, so shut up,” Daniel returned.

For once, Jack had no comeback. Feeling very flattered, he picked out a muffin to start off his breakfast. “So … about what we’re gonna do today …”

Daniel cleared his throat and took a bite of the muffin he’d buttered. “I thought I’d join a scene in the dungeon while you and Jason play a few sets of tennis.”

Jason started to cough and Jack was just able to save his swallow before giving Daniel a filthy look. Swallowing some coffee, he knew damn well that Daniel was kidding. What made Jason cough and nearly made him choke was that Daniel had no idea how true his statement was. Did he know about the real dungeon set up?

Catching Jason’s wink, Jack said blandly, “Sorry, but the dungeon’s booked up. However you could always ask Master Dominic if you can join in. With your looks, I’m almost certain he would make an exception.”

Daniel stared at him, thinking Jack was kidding, but when he turned to look at Jason and recognized that peculiar smile on his face, Daniel knew. “You mean …” he said, stunned–and wondering why the hell he should be surprised.

“What?”

Daniel looked back at Jack. “There’s a real dungeon here?”

“Yep,” Jack answered with a mouthful of muffin.

“Holy shit.” Clearing his throat, Daniel tried not to let it show that the real fact of that place had him feeling rather … warm. For good or bad, he didn’t know yet.

“I could always introduce you to rope bondage,” Jason said suddenly. When Daniel’s eyes widened, he added, “Well, if you want. Later, maybe.”

Jack smiled around his coffee cup as Daniel looked at both of them.

“Since when do you know Japanese bondage?”

“Since I was stationed in Okinawa fifteen years ago,” Jason smiled, looking a little playful. Until that moment, he’d meant to say it as a joke but the moment the words left his lips, he knew damn well that he was no longer joking. Assuming a more serious look he said, “If you’re ever curious, I can always set up some play.”

Daniel cleared his throat again, his body getting warmer by the minute. “I’ll, um, let you know.” He began to wonder what other talents and appetites these two had hidden because what they’d offered him so far was going to make his life very interesting for a while.


End file.
